The First Time
by Ignite The Spark
Summary: Erica has just become depossessed by a demon due to a deal that Stiles made... When Erica wakes up in the hospital, Stiles rushes to see her one last time before his own deal goes into effect, and things progress. Written with an rp partner who plays an excellent Erica.


As soon as he'd seen the message, Stiles had all but FLOWN from his bedroom, down to his jeep, and out the door. It didn't take him long to reach the hospital, and from there to come skidding into the room that currently housed a bruised, bloodied, and broken Erica… a sound that caused a strangled noise to escape Stiles before he stepped inside the door, keeping silent in case she was sleeping.

Erica hurt. Hurt like nothing before, and nothing felt like it was healing. If it was it felt slow, slow and painful and she couldn't help the whimper that escaped from her throat. She could tell she was in the hospital. The familiar smell and lights, the familiar room even. But why… Why? She couldn't remember and her head ached. Hurt so badly. She heard the sound of footsteps but didn't register that whoever it was was at her door until she heard a sound, soft and cut off. She looked over, eyes widening at the sight of Stiles. "Stiles?" She whimpered, weakly holding out a hand to him,

Stiles' eyes dropped to the hand that was outstretched, watching it as he lingered in the doorway, not making a move to step forward or towards her… Yeah, he'd put two and two together. But that didn't exactly erase what he'd heard, what'd come out of /her/ mouth. "Erica…" He managed, nodding his head curtly before he shift and leaned against the wall just inside the door. His eyes were narrowed slightly and his brow creased with worry. His hand was curling into his arm and probably reopening a few of the cuts she'd given him the night before, but he ignored it. "How are you feeling?"

Erica felt a stab of pain in her chest, he didn't reach for her hand.. but why? She stared at him, frowning softly still not understanding. She pulled her hand back to her chest slowly, clenching it into a fist as a look of hurt, of rejection crossed her face. Then she smelled the blood, his blood and she looked back. Searching his eyes, evenly and ignoring his question she asked, "What happened to you? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine." Stiles replied quietly, forcing his grip to relax on his arm before he delicately pulled the cloth away from the wound, ignoring the fact that it was tinged red slightly. "You really don't remember?"

"Stiles, you're hurt." She repeated evenly and looked him in the eye. "What happened?" Suddenly she had a focus, a point to focus on and the pain all seemed to slip away. "Who hurt you?"

"Erica, seriously. I'm fine." Stiles replied again, shaking his head before he turned, resting his back completely against the wall. "You dumped me, you know."

"No you're not." She replied quickly after he'd spoken. Then froze. "What?" Erica asked, voice filled with disbelief. "No, no I didn't. No I would NEVER do that and if I did I'd remember something like that." She half screamed, voice hoarse. She coughed and the pain magnified.

Stiles let out a low, pathetic laugh then as he shook his head. "No… no. You definitely did. Lux was there to see it all… Made a pretty big fool of me too."

She stared, unable to find words. The taste of blood, her own, not leaving her mouth.. That and something dark… something without a name. Erica licked her chapped lips and shook her head, "No, I would never." She said simply as her breathing became shallowed, heartrate rising. Chest aching. Aching in pain and hurt. "I love you."

"You did." Stiles replied shortly, folding his arms over his chest as he watched her. "Then promptly said several times 'I deserve a fucking emmy for that acting' saying that you never actually cared, you just wanted revenge."

Erica felt bile rising in her throat. Why would she..? How had this all even happened? She didn't… she never. She /loved/ him. More than anything. So much it scared her. So much that it had put the pack at risk time after time after time. "I don't know why I would say something like that. But it's not true." Tears slid down her face and she shut her eyes looking away ashamed. "I promise…. I would never." She sobbed quietly and hunched her shoulders. Feeling more broken than before.

Stiles watched her quietly, wanting to move forward but still feeling as though he shouldn't. So instead he slid down the wall to the floor and pulled his knees into himself, wrapping his arms around them as he watched her. "But you did. As of about three days ago we were no longer together."

"Stiles," She shook her head and wiped her face quickly, keeping her voice from cracking she spoke again "I don't remember anything. Nothing. I remember texting Lydia… trying and failing to be nice and then Allison and Lux maybe, Boyd too and then… Nothing. I don't even… I don't.. I love you. Stiles I love you."

It was the tears… The tears were what finally pulled Stiles from the floor and had him moving towards the bed, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug. "How do I know you're telling the truth?" He breathed, closing his own eyes.

She gripped his shirt, holding him close despite the pain. She shut her eyes and inhaled his scent. The same old scent that she knew better than any scent ever. "Because I'm not lying." she pleaded, hands flattening against his chest, feeling the heartbeat there. "Because I have loved you since you saved me. And because I would never ever want you hurt."

A weak, mirthless laugh escaped Stiles then as he shift and buried his nose in her hair, kissing the top of her head lightly. "But you did."

"It wasn't me." Erica whimpered not sure how to convince him, or that she was even telling the truth. She slipped her arms around his neck and held on tightly. "If someone hurt you, it wasn't me. It wasn't /me/"

"I know… I know…" Stiles breathed, holding her a bit more tightly, but careful enough so as not to injure her. "I know…"

"What's going on?" She asked in a whisper, she buried her face in the crook of his neck. "I don't remember, but something's happened. Something.." Again the dark taste, blood, and bile… and pain.. she shuddered in his arms. "What happened to me?"

"I don't know." Stiles replied quietly, and it was true enough that it managed to keep his heart from skipping a beat and his pulse even. "But you're alright now, and that's what matters."

"I don't.." She wanted to say she didn't believe it. That the unease she'd felt from the moment she'd woken up hadn't faded. That something felt wrong and black and just fucked up right now and… she didn't say any of it. Because here's where she'd always felt safe. His arms. Always. "Okay, I believe you."

Stiles hugged her tighter then as he buried his face in her hair, letting out a breath before he swallowed and pulled on a thin smile. "Everything's going to be alright…"

"You're lying." She realized in horror, speaking before the words could even really truly compute. "You're lying Stiles, don't lie."

There was a pause before he pulled back and looked at her, amber meeting brown and holding there before he offered her a reassuring smile. "I'm not lying." And it was clear that he was being completely honest. "Everything is going to be alright." Perhaps not by means that she might want… But it would be. He'd make sure of it.

She pressed her hand to his face, trying to read his eyes. Trying to find a lie, hoping she wouldn't. She stared and stared and somehow the ache wouldn't go away. But he wasn't /lying/. He wasn't and Erica still couldn't believe it. "Okay." she replied with a shaky voice. "I believe you."

There was a long moment where he just watched her, searching her eyes before the smile on his face broadened slightly and he nodded. "Good." With that he bent in and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, gentle kiss.

She kissed back, eyes shutting and hand slipping to his shoulder. It was everything she needed, enough to chase back the darkness and shadows and the sick that had crawled into her stomach and refused to leave. It was Stiles, saving her all over again and she didn't even know how. "I love you." She whispered against his lips, and willed him to believe it.

As she kissed him back, one hand came up and rest lightly on the side of her face to stead her. After a moment he let out a laugh, his breath warm between them as he nodded his head. "I know you do…" He replied quietly before kissing her again.

"Always." She replied as his lips pressed to hers once more. And she wanted forever to have this. To have him, his laugh, his smile, his ridiculously big bright eyes. "I'll always love you."

Stiles laughed again as he brought his other hand up and placed it against the other side of her face, cupping it between his hands as he opened his eyes and looked at her. "I know, Erica…" He breathed. After a moment though he smirked ran his thumb over her cheekbone. "Now will you just shut up and kiss me?"

"I need you to /know/" Erica said, desperation entering her voice. Because everything he'd said. The hurt. The look. Everything. She needed him to know. She wanted him to know. She grabbed his hand, squeezing it softly, but holding it against her face. Everything still felt odd, like it should, but different. As though she had lost control of her body and was learning everything over. It scared her. More than the car accident. More than the claw marks that she had had along her arm that were healed now. Control. Everything came down to control. "I just, need you to alway remember that Stiles."

There was a long pause as he watched her, searching her eyes for the longest time before he finally spoke. "I do, Erica. I do."

"Good." she said after a heartbeat, "Then kiss me."

And Stiles did just that. He let one hand, the hand she hadn't grabbed, slip back into her hair and tangle there before he pulled her close and pressed their lips together.

She kissed back, soft and uncertain for a moment before deepening the kiss. She moved slowly, lifting herself up, sitting up more and pressing closer to him.

When she deepened the kiss, Stiles responded willingly by parting his lips and letting his tongue flick lightly over her lower lip. The hand that had been on her face dropped then to wrap lightly around her back, hooking and drawing her in as they kissed… And there was just the barest hint of desperation.

Erica gasped softly as she felt his tongue against her lip, but immediately reciprocated and parted her lips tilting her head just a bit. One hand slipped to his shoulder, the other to his hip, both squeezing lightly and pulling him in closer. Just as desperate.

When she responded, Stiles tilt his own head and and used his grin in her hair to pull her closer, firming up the contact as his tongue slid along hers. The arm around her back tightened and pulled her closer, slipping her legs over the edge of the bed so that they rest on either side of him, allowing him to shift slightly closer.

The sudden shift made her think twice, but nothing was going to stop her. Not now. She was intoxicated in his scent and taste, which was just as addicting. She hooked her legs around his as they kissed, and pulled him closer, body pressing to his.

Alright… That… That Stiles hadn't been expecting, but he couldn't say that her legs wrapping around his waist like that wasn't something that may or may not have made his pulse quicken. Suddenly he was gripping her just the smallest bit tighter and the kiss became more urgent.

The hand at his waist, tugged at his shirt for a moment then slipped under still gripping at him then slipping up along his back. Her heart rate matched his and she was glad that she wasn't hooked to the machine for the second time that night. Erica's lips moved against his with no hesitation, only certainty. And when broke away it was only for a moment, only for air, and to say, "You might want to close that door."

Stiles pulled back slightly when she disconnected, his eyes snapping open for fear that he'd done something wrong… Her certainly hadn't expected to hear that… and when he did he just stared at her for the longest moment with a dumbfounded look on his face. Like 'me? you mean me? Stiles? Me?' but eventually he nodded his head and pulled himself away, moving across the room to close the door and slide the lock before he stepped back towards her, searching her eyes.

Erica felt a cold rush of air as soon as he slipped away and it sobered her. Was she sure? Yes. Had everything healed? She rolled her shoulders and everything /felt/ okay, definitely nothing bleeding that would freak him out. When he turned back to her, she smiled on impulse and held out her hands. Hoping that this time he'd take them.

When Stiles saw her outstretched hands, he took them in his own and stepped towards her, smiling as he bent in and placed his forehead against hers, meeting her eyes. "I'm really glad you're okay…"

"I'm really glad that you believe me." Erica replied with a smile and squeezed his hands. "That you're here."

Stiles squeezed her hands back and and moved back where he was, pressed close with her knees on either side of his waist, her eyes meeting hers. "I wouldn't be anywhere else."

"Are you sure?" she asked then couldn't help but giggle and smile. "Sorry." Erica muttered, trying to hide the smile then couldn't and smiled again. "It just.. sounded like.. and the situation."

When Erica giggled, Stiles furrowed his brows and tilt his head slightly… A moment later though he took a half step back as his eyes widened and a furious blush filled his cheeks while he shook his head. "I… what? No!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She laughed again and pulled him back in, "I know. I'm sorry." She muttered and pressed her lips to his. "I'm sure, if that helps any."

Stiles blush only worsened as she pulled him back in, but he did kiss her back as his brows furrowed. "Sure? Sure about…" He paused then and just looked at her. "Oh…" After a moment his eyes widened slightly and his mouth formed a literal oh shape before he controlled his expression and shook his head. "But… you… me… here?" One eyebrow pushed towards the ceiling.

"There's a bed." She offered with a head gesture down toward it, then bit her lip. Uncertainty flooded her, cause what if he didn't want to? If he wasn't sure or if he didn't like her and she shoved it aside. Deep in the pit of her stomach. "I mean, if you want… if you're ready.. or.. whatever." Erica pulled away a little, licking her lips anxiously as she watched him.

Amber eyes flashed down to the hospital bed as she nodded towards it, and all at once he could feel his heart thudding in his chest. He was a teenage boy… of course he wanted to… but here? In the hospital? After a moment he looked back at her, lips parting to say something before she spoke again, and that was when Stiles shook his head. "No no… I mean… Yea… I want to…" He paused and pulled his hands away for a moment, reaching into his back pocket and pulling out his wallet only to reveal a small square from inside… "Of course I do… but I just… you just… and here…" He stammered, slipping it back inside the fold of his wallet as he looked up to her.

"Soooo," She said looking at him with a little disbelief, "what you're saying is.. another time?"

"I don't… well… I mean… And… but then…" Stiles stopped and closed his eyes, his tongue flicking out over his lips as he tried to calm his breathing and pulse… It was times like these where he actually hated his disposition and awkwardness.

"It's okay." She said suddenly and squeezed his hands, "to wait… until we're somewhere else."

"Well… I…" FUCK STILES JUST GET THE WORDS OUT. "Do you want to? Now, I mean?"

"I.." Erica paused and inhaled deeply, eyes meeting his. "would like to, yes, but I realize that… now isn't the best time?" Was that the right answer.

Alright… well if this wasn't awkward as hell Stiles' real first name was Genim. "I mean… if you want to… we can. I don't… I mean… it's up to you."

"Stiles," She whined softly and moved up closer to him, "You are completely.. ugh." Erica leaned in and kissed him roughly, hands gripping his shoulders. "Now. Now is good, but.." She sighed in resignation. "You do have a point. And.. we should go elsewhere. Probably. Or we can stay." She leaned forward again, lips pressing to his. "Or here, here is good."

Stiles let out a surprised sound when her lips crashed against his, but it didn't take him any time at all to kiss her back, his own hands finding her waist and perching there. When she spoke, Stiles blinked his eyes opened and looked at her, kissing her lightly before he spoke. "Whatever you want."

Erica searched his face for clues, anything that would give away any hint of anything really. After a moment she pressed close to him, "Here."

When they moved closer, Stiles smirked slightly and slid an arm into place around her. He'd still been gripping his wallet in one hand, and it didn't take him but a few seconds to pull that little square back out before he tossed the wallet on the floor and looked up at her, meeting her eyes before he bent in and kissed her passionately.

Erica kissed back with equal fervor and clawed at chest lightly, hand slipping down and tugging at the edge of his shirt before pulling up. He lifted his arms and it was gone in a heartbeat, their lips meeting again as she ran her hands over bare pale skin.

Stiles offered up absolutely no resistance as she gripped his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. Once it was off and fell to the floor, Stiles winced automatically, half expecting her to do the same thing she'd done the last time… But when their lips met he gave himself over to it completely and reached behind her, carefully tugging on the knots that held her hospital gown in place.

Erica shivered at the fell of cold air hitting her back, of his hands warmth radiating so close. The gown fell, just barely exposing her shoulders and already she felt sort of naked. This was nerve wracking and at the same time so so good. Erica pulled away, breaking the kiss, eyes on him. She smiled weakly and shivered again, reaching back to undo the last knot, the gown slipped further and she let her arms fall to her side. It slipped more and she swallowed not breaking eye contact as she freed her arms.

Perhaps it was bad etiquette… But Stiles was new at this. He really had no idea what the hell he was doing, and as such didn't know what was proper and what wasn't. So when the gown began to slip from Erica's shoulders he felt himself staring, and staring… and staring some more. It took him a moment before he shook his head and looked back up at her, offering a smile before he reached out and grabbed the gown, helping to pull it away from her. He was ever careful though of the scratches on his arms, maneuvering himself so that she didn't see them.

She inhaled sharply after a moment and grabbed his wrists, pulling him in closer. "Hi." she muttered weakly and faked a smile, cause despite everything she was still a little uncertain about herself. Always had been. She pulled his arms back around herself, enjoying the warmth that radiated from him and the bits of skin, his, that met hers.

Stiles moved all too willingly when she pulled him closer, his arms slipping into place without an resistance whatsoever. Instead he just held her closer and searched her eyes, smiling and swallowing because hot damn their bodies were nearly flush and it was doing all kinds of things to him. "Hi…" He breathed softly, smiling before he bent in and kissed her, slipping a hand into her hair.

She kissed back, giving half a smile as his hand slipped into her hair. Erica occupied her hands by siding them over his chest, feeling his heartbeat and down to his hips, thumbs slipping into the hem of his jeans. She felt somewhere between nervous and excited and it was messing with her, cause half of her wanted to jump him there and then (she was blaming this on the wolf in all honesty) and half like this pace, slow and uncertain. It was more him. More them.

A low, quiet sounds escaped Stiles as her hands made their way over his body, causing him to shudder slightly against her touch. This felt oddly… right. Nevermind the fact that it wasn't who he thought it'd be with, or that they were in a hospital… this was how it was supposed to happen… And as her thumbs slipped into the waistband of his jeans he found himself growing more sure of that fact. His free hand was now pressing lightly into the small of her back, tugging her just the slightest bit closer.

It honestly took her a minute, Erica was always all sex and no shame and flaunting and grinning and saying and meaning, but in all honesty it took her a minute to gather courage or whatever it was she needed to slip a hand forward and undo the button on his jeans. She pulled away for air, met his eyes, and leaned in for another kiss one hand grabbing his face as the other pulled undid his fly quickly.

As she did that, Stiles felt his heart rate pick up tenfold… Enough that he swore he could feel it thumping in his throat as she pulled him back into the kiss. It took him a long minute before he finally pulled his hands away from her and gripped the brim of his pants, pushing down until they fell around his ankles and stepped out of them, leaving him solely in his Batman covered boxers while he continued to kiss her.

So they were mostly naked now and she wasn't really sure what came next, I mean she did. But /didn't/. That's how this worked right, you didn't know and then.. you did. She ended up doing a slightly awkward shuffled back away from the edge of the bed, pulling him with her. Pulling him closer by the hip and feeling all sorts of butterflies in her stomach and something else, low and pleasant forming.

When Erica shift back, Stiles moved with her obligingly. He was ever careful in the way he moved, one hand gliding lightly down her side to her legs, which he carefully repositioned the bed so that he could climb up as well. Once he was hovering over her he reconnected their lips and began to kiss her again, making sure that every move he made was slow and careful, deliberately respectful.

She grabbed the hand that was resting, now, her leg and squeezed. Erica loved the way he seemed to hover over her, becoming her whole world and at once… dominating her. (Again she blamed it entirely on the wolf) She kissed back with passion, urging him to.. to move. To touch with her lips. Yet that didn't seem enough, she broke the kiss and groaned softly in exasperation, "You can /touch/ you know. I'm not here for decoration."

When Erica broke the kiss, Stiles felt his cheeks light up a bright pink and he let out a breath, searching his eyes as he shift awkwardly above her. "I… uh… right. Right…" He murmured, flashing her a smile. With that he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her lips before he shift sideways, moving his lips to her neck and bringing his hand up to caress her side, dancing lightly along it as his finger tips carefully graze the sides of both her bra and underwear.

She shivered involuntarily as she felt his lips again her neck, his hands against her skin. It felt pleasantly intimate yet so foreign to have someone else even touch her. Erica felt the heat rise to her cheeks, but ignored as she moved her hands to his chest tracing downward to his hips. Again she slipped her thumbs into his waistband, this time of his boxers and tugged lightly uncertain.

Stiles swallowed hard when he felt Erica's thumbs slip into the waistband of his boxers, her skin warm against his own… which didn't make sense because he still shuddered at her touch. He waited a moment, kissing and nipping lightly at her neck before he slid his hand beneath her and, surprisingly, managed to unclasp her bra on the first attempt… Something that had him damn near grinning from ear to ear because hell yes for a virgin, he's got it. With a puff of air against her skin he pulled away and lightly guided the bra from her shoulders, his fingers tracing the skin on her arms the entire way until it dropped to the floor beside the bed… And just like that his face was probably as red as a firetruck… Because Erica was beautiful. And not in that 'im a horny teenager so im just going to tell you that so you'll give it up' kind of way. She was legitimately beautiful. When he managed to regain his senses, he pulled on an awkward smile and shift, pulling his boxers down and off, discarding them as well so that he was completely bare to her, and within a few more moments and a lightly touch, she was bare to him as well with all of their clothing and under garments tossed to the side.

Erica grinned when he shuddered at her touch, it reminded her that they were in the same damn boat when it came to this. And that, that made her happier than she felt she had a right to after everything that he'd said she'd done. It struck her that maybe the other her had already done this and she paled, near panicking. Then he kissed her neck and she relaxed, cause even if /that/ her had it wasn't her. And she wanted to believe, to know that this was hers. That he was hers and nothing else damn mattered. He unclasped her bra in one go and she nearly giggle instead she opted for spreading kissing along his neck, biting lightly as he pulled away. His eyes on her body, her naked body, made her flush immediately and she resisted the urge to cover up instead helped as he slipped off his bowers, looked and reddened more. Then a moment later they were both equally bare and the moment was almost painfully intimate. "I love you." she babbled and met his eyes, then softer with more conviction. "I love you." And Erica leaned forward pressing her lips to his.

This… was more than he'd ever anticipated… Thought about (okay, lie). Hoped for… It was everything that he'd been wanting for so long now and yet so much more… Because it just felt right… with her, here, now. Like… like it should have been Erica and not Lydia like he'd thought for so long. Delicately his hands came up and touched at her sides, caressing her lightly before he looked up and met her eyes, offering her a smile. Those words… The cut through him, and they had a large grin coming to his face before he was suddenly pulled down into another kiss, his lips meeting hers hungrily as he carefully, and hesitantly rest his body down over hers. The sudden immense skin contact had Stiles moaning, the sound coming out low and deep as he kissed her, his hand grapping at her side lightly while the other lay flat against the mattress to support himself… and before he knew what he was doing his hips pressed down, grinding lightly against hers in a way that sent electricity coursing through his body. Enough so that he pulled away from the kiss lightly and rest his forehead against hers, trying to catch his breath. It was then that he stopped his own hips from moving, a pathetic smile sliding into place when he opened his to meet hers. "Sorry…" He murmured, not quite sure if he was taking it too fast… or maybe even too slow.

The sudden skin to skin contact made Erica gasp into the kiss, hands tightening their grip on his hips for a moment. His moan made her kiss him him roughly, a hand reaching to his neck and gripping tightly as he began to move against her. After a heartbeat her hips moved to his rhythm, grinding back but she wanted more. Wanted… something.. And fuck. She bit his lip roughly and licked the teeth marks left behind, her nails clawed at his waist. When he pulled away she was panting lightly for air, she nearly hissed at him for stopping instead she stared at him wide eyed for a moment. "Don't-" She started then her his apology, she glowered at him a moment before grinding upward against him, "Don't stop." Erica murmured softly before kissing him again. "Just, Stiles… the condom. Stiles, the condom."

The way she said it… Breathless and sure and almost… almost like she was begging… It was enough to have Stiles all but scrambling to find where he'd dropped the condom on the bed. His hands were now patting the mattress furiously, and a disgruntled expression seemed to settle in place until he finally let out "ah-ha!" and held up the small plastic square. "Got it… got it. It's right here."

Erica laughed softly at his antics and kissed his nose, "Okay idiot, now put it on."

"Oh… right…" Stiles managed, offering her a sheepish grin. He did though. The sound of the package tearing echoed lightly around the room followed shortly after by a rustling sound and then a quiet, concentrated noise from Stiles. But eventually he seemed to settle back down, hovering over Erica and looking down at her. He could hear his pulse in his ears, feeling it pounding beneath his skin… and he was sure his cheeks were reflecting that completely. "Are you… sure… about this?"

The minutes ticking by were killing her slowly, letting the knotted worry in her stomach grow. When he moved back over her, she snapped out of her nerves and focused on his heartbeat, on his scent, on everything that was Stiles. Cupping his face with both her hands, she kissed him slowly but with a tinge of need, of lust, and pulled away, "Yeah, I'm sure Stiles."

Stiles kissed her back, taking his time and enjoying it before she pulled away and breathed those words… and all at once he smiled. Carefully he shift, maneuvering himself between her legs and propping himself up on one arm so that the other good move down to guide himself. "I… I'm sorry if…" Stiles managed, furrowing his brows as he recalled all of those damn lessons from health class, and how the first time could generally be uncomfortable for the female. "I'm sorry if it hurts…" He managed. With that he moved, guiding himself carefully before he found her entrance, at which point he slowly began to push forward. Stiles took his time, not moving too fast nor too slow, until eventually he was sheathed completely inside her, at which point a rolling shudder made its way all the way down his body and he had to catch himself on both his arms as he hovered over her, his eyes shut tightly.

Erica nodded as he apologized and swallowed, she wasn't even sure if.. Days, days without memories. So she shut her eyes and prayed. Which seemed silly. When she felt him entering her, she knew immediately that without a doubt there was no way to forget this. Her nails dug into his hip and shoulder and she bit her lip to keep from whimpering. It didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought, but it was a hurt that she wasn't accustomed to and thus felt ten times worse. Still, the pain didn't push at her control, there were no claws, no golden eyes, just her toes curling inward for a moment as he settled inside her and collapsed onto his arms. After a minute it no longer hurt, just ached weirdly and throbbed, just in the slightest. "Stiles?" She asked softly and pressed her lips to his chastely.

This… was already better than Stiles could have imagined, and they still really hadn't done anything. Granted he could feel her, the way she molded to him, took him in… The way her nails dug into his hip and shoulder, grounding him, drawing him back to the here and now… It was overall overwhelming. Eventually though he seemed to let out the breath he'd been holding, do so in the form of a quiet moan as she kissed him lightly. Eventually his eyes blinked open and he looked down at her, taking a moment to register that she'd said his name, at which point panic immediately flooded him. "I did something wrong… didn't I? Did I hurt you? Shit… I'm sorry…" Stiles murmured as he moved, pushing backwards slightly to pull out and away.

"Stiles!" She hissed immediately and locked her legs around him, even thought the action made her wince. "Idiot, stop." She bit his lip again, this time in punishment and glared. "I didn't say that!" Leave it to Stiles to… Erica shook her head and rested her forehead against his, "I was going to tell you that it's okay to keep going." She smiled softly,

Stiles immediately froze in place when her legs locked around him, his eyes widening before finding hers. Although a moment later he was wincing as she bit his lip… Granted it wasn't all together unpleasurable, just a little rough. Eventually though he let out a quiet laugh and settled back over her, supporting himself with his arms on either side of her shoulders as he looked down at her, searching. "A-Alright… But you… gotta… let me…. go." He managed, nodding back slightly to indicate her legs.

"Okay." Erica replied and unlocked he ankles, lowering them, feet touching onto the mattress and knees slightly bent. "Don't freak out okay? It's.." She flushed red trying to put it into words, "Not the best thing in the world, /yet/. So don't freak out if I… you know."

Well… if that wasn't the most confidence inspiring thing he'd heard all night, he didn't know what was… yeah right. Instead of saying anything though, Stiles simply nodded his head. A moment later he bent forward, connecting his lips to hers before he finally began to move his hips, at first pulling back, only moving until he'd pulled himself about half way out, before he thrust back in, moaning as he did so. There was a pause, and then with a breath he repeated the motion. Another pause… and he repeated it again.

She kissed back with vigor, trying to find herself a distraction from the continued ache. As he moved Erica felt her body tense at first, then relax, her nails dug into his skin again but more lightly. He moaned and she took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, sucking on his tongue lightly for a moment. as he began to build a rhythm she felt something change, the ache lessened but didn't all together dissipate. Instead it was slowly being over powered by something else, building low in her abdomen. "Stiles," She muttered against his lips before sucking on his lower lip lightly, "it's okay. Just move."

God she knew how to kiss… That was certainly something that Stiles had to give Erica… that she knew exactly what she was doing when it came to kissing him in a way that damn near made him see starts. Enough so that his voice choked in his throat, and when she spoke, instead of responding verbally Stiles simply just nodded and began to move again. This time it was quick, he'd pull out, nearly all the way now, and thrust back in only to repeated the process a moment later… eventually working himself into a consistent rhythm that had him gasping against her lips as they kissed.

She gasped the first he thrusted fully into her, and her grip tightened for a millesecond before she forced herself to relax. To retain control and calm, she kissed him again pressing herself against him, hips starting to push forward to meet him. Erica moaned, sudden and low, surprising herself as the pleasure exploded into something more noticeable, more telling. She raked her nails down his back with one hand, the other sliding to his chest.

When her moan filled the air, Stiles let out a quiet noise of his own, his lips breaking away from hers as he shuddered. Christ… just a sound from her had him all but trembling… And as a result his pace seemed to increase, moving from somewhat of a cautionary speed into something more urgent, more primal… Something indicating just how much Stiles needed… wanted this. How much he wanted her.

"Oh god, Stiles." She half growled, half purred. She wasn't even sure if she knew what she was saying, how had something gone from hurting to this? Soft noises of pleasure escaped her again and she kissed him again, an arm wrapping around his neck and pulling him into it, pulling him close as she continued to move against him. Another moan escaped Erica's lips and she didn't even try to hold back.

His name. His name on her lips just sounded so… so right. Right in a way that he could never describe. "Er-Erica…" He groaned, barely getting her name out past the jagged breaths that he was taking in. Before he could get much else out, not that he'd intended to, her lips were pressed to his again and they were kissing. Heated, passionate, maybe a bit sloppy but he couldn't even be bothered with that right now… Because of his focus was on his hips, on moving them in a way that gave him, and he hoped her, pleasure… And judging but the way she was moaning, he'd say he wasn't doing too bad. It hadn't even occurred to Stiles that they should perhaps try and keep the volume down given where they were… and it probably wouldn't either because he was to enthralled, do wrapped up in the pleasure, the electricity, the ecstasy running through his body at the moment to think of anything but the way Erica sounded, the way she moved, the way she felt.

"Stiles," she said again as her breathing became erratic, hands gripping his shoulders tightly. "Stiles," Erica repeated in warning, noticing by the way his body moved that saying his name made a difference to his thrusts to his body moving against her even in the smallest ways. The pleasure, now that she realized exactly what it was, building was reaching its peak and she couldn't find the words to warn him. If this was sex, Erica had definitely been missing out. Especially if this was sex with Stiles, this was something she'd be rubbing in- She gasped softly as she felt something change, her toes curled inward, this time in pleasure. "Stiles," She whimpered softly before biting his shoulder to keep quiet as she reached her climax.

She had no idea the effect her saying his name really had… none at all. That coupled with the way her hands gripped at him, the way her breath felt against his skin… It was all terribly overwhelming, and Stiles felt himself growing almost impatient… His pace and breathing reflecting that as they both picked up in speed and gate… and before long, just perhaps a moment or two after Erica, Stiles reached his own climax… one that caused him to let out a moan that was stifled only by the fact that he'd shoved his own fist into his mouth. His thrusts became progressively slowly, relaxing until he thrust softly once more and damn near collapsed on top of her. Their bodies were still connected, he made no move immediately to break the connection as he pulled his fist from his mouth and let out a quiet, breathless laugh as he looked down at her. "Erica…" Her name was soft, breathed lightly before he bent low and placed a slow, chaste kiss to her lips.

As he rode out his orgasm, Erica continued to feel spikes of pleasure. She released his shoulder and gave a soft shuddering moan of pleasure. When he finally stopped Erica just hummed softly, unaware of when exactly he had collapsed atop her. Her body felt unraveled and limp and good and the pressure of him, of his skin against hers, felt more than nice. As he spoke her name, she glanced up meeting his eyes and grinned back. She kissed back, pressing a hand against his cheek lightly and giggling softly. "I love you."

Stiles just lay there for a long moment, his lips now pressed to Erica's bare shoulders as he kissed the skin there lightly, all but worshipping her. When she spoke, he pulled back and looked at her, offering a soft smile. "I know…" He whispered quietly before he bent in and kissed her again. After that he began to move carefully, pulling himself from her and moving so that he dropped to her side, propping himself up on his elbow while the other hand began to trace light, slow patterns on her stomach. "I hope that wasn't… too awkward…" He managed, grimacing. Smooth, Stiles. Smooth.

"Shut up Stiles." She laughed softly and moved in close to him, cuddling while resisting the urge to giggle as his fingers danced lightly across her stomach. "It was perfect." Erica whispered feeling her face burn up as she spoke. She buried it in his chest and inhaled his scent deeply. "Can you stay? Sleep?" Erica looked up at him briefly.

"Of course I'll stay…" Stiles replied quietly, pulling his hand from her side and brushing her hair back from her face. "But we should probably get dressed first…" He added, laughing softly.

"Probably." She muttered softly but moved closer to him. "Clean up a little too." Erica wrinkled her nose at the smell of sex, instead of the usual unpleasantness she associated with the smell, this was nice. Their scents mixed with a musk, but it was still heavy and odd.

"Probably." Stiles echoed. But instead of moving right away, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close just enjoying the warmth and the skin on skin contact. Eventually though he pulled himself away and slid off the side of the bed, tugging his boxers on before he tugged off the condom, checked it, then properly disposed of it. Once he had his jeans back on he grabbed up Erica's undergarments and hospital gown and offered them out to her.

Erica watched at he dressed, amused at the amount of scratches he had now. That and the bite mark, bright and red on his shoulder. When he offered her clothes, she sat up grimacing slightly and grunting. "Well I'm going to be sore." She grabbed her bra and pulled it on quickly then slipped her underwear on, hissing a little as she pulled them up. Erica slipped her arms through the hospital gown's sleeves and turned her back to Stiles, lifting her hair out of the way. "Help me out?"

Stiles had just finished slipping his shirt on when Erica turned her back, and he obligingly reached out to tie the strings that would hold the gown in place. Once they were both fully clothed, he moved over to the various cabinets in the room and began to dig around in them, not stopping until he found a disinfectant spray that he sprayed around the room. It wasn't until after the fact that he realized that might be overwhelming to Erica's senses… At which point he offered an apologetic smile as he put it away. "Sorry…" He murmured before he moved over towards the door and unlocked it. He didn't open it, merely unlocked it before he moved back to the bed and pushed her aside so that he could crawl in as well.

"Stop apologizing." She grumbled but covered her nose a little, disliking the stinging of the spray. She scooted as he moved onto the bed with her and immediately clung to him, burying her nose in his neck. "It's okay."

"Sor-" Stiles started but cut himself off, realizing just how stupid that would be to apologize for apologizing. So instead he just offered her a smile and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close and resting a hand lightly on the back of her head, fingers tangling ever so slightly with her hair. "I missed you…" He whispered quietly, kissing the top of her head as he closed his eyes.

Erica smiled as she felt him press his lips to the top of her head, her arms wrapped around him and legs tangled with his. "I missed you too." She said and found that it was true before she could take it back. Instead she let her eyes shut and slowly faded to sleep.

Stiles smiled against her hair and pulled her just a little closer, enjoying the feel of having her near before he too fell asleep.


End file.
